


Colours

by Amycauthor



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amycauthor/pseuds/Amycauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he first heard of the ocean he pictured it, the vivid imagination that his mother accredited his dream of the survey corps to leading his mind to thoughts of a basin as big and blue as Armin’s eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colours

**Author's Note:**

> if by chance any of you recognize this i want to clarify that this was brought over from Tumblr where the original poster's/submitter's (me) url is littlesasuke-chan, and this was a gift for chainedintimacy on tumblr.  
> that's all.

When he first heard of the ocean he pictured it, the vivid imagination that his mother accredited his dream of the survey corps to leading his mind to thoughts of a basin as big and blue as Armin’s eyes.

And as he grew older, noticing the blue of the sky even less by the day he still stood by the thought of the ocean because Armin was the smartest person he knew and he knew, even without proof, that when they saw the ocean it would be just like Armin’s eyes, blue as the sky and as large as life.

They grew and grew, fed by summer days that seemed to never end and given vigor by dreams of a world so inherently theirs that he felt rage at its theft until one day, the ocean darkened, the skies turned grey, and walls he had hated more than the Titans themselves at times fell.

That was the first time he had doubted that he would live to see the ocean.

But with straps that chafed still unbroken skin and hardships that tested his dreams, he swore he would never lose hope again.

And he never did, through everything that occurred, he still swore that he would see the ocean, and when he finally did he did he saw that the blue of Armin’s eyes and the green of his own were as intertwined as their fingers and his imagination didn’t do it justice but Armin, Armin always did, even years from then his stories would always bring thoughts of the ocean.

But now its colors were as intertwined as they were, hands, legs, arms, hearts, and as big as the ocean was, Armin would always be bigger, built like a daffodil but stronger than any Titan that had ever existed and he knew, even without proof, that the ocean would never compare unless it fell from his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> find me making regrettable life choices at c-boh.tumblr.com


End file.
